Pain of a little Censure
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: Eros is seeking out his son Moses while taking on the guise of Prince Naveen. This story focuses on the father son relationship between Moses and his father Eros. For SaudaTheAlienWuzHere's birthday!


I find the pain of a little censure, even when it is unfounded, is more **acute ** than the pleasure of much praise.

- Thomas Jefferson

The stars twinkled above in the sky reflecting into the hardening azure orbs as Eros placed his hand upon his waist. He glanced into the water below inspecting the perfection of his preferred face the ring of a curl bouncing out to slightly obstruct his beauty.

He wondered to himself how anyone could possibly reject a face he produced especially someone like his ungrateful son. Even after everything he'd done for the boy he still remained defiant. He felt a slight sense of pride knowing he probably gained that particular trait from him.

Eros smirked to himself as he bounced the curl trailing across his forehead.

First Person Point of View Eros

'Selfishness isn't something I posses I simply know the things I want and I make them a reality. All humans and gods desire me there is not a soul that exists in the universe that doesn't delight in my form.' The knowledge was delightful but despite all this every beings desire at his whim there was a dull sense of emptiness lingering about.

A sense that my greatness would be forgotten if the unfortunate chance of elimination were to befall a god such as I. So I made this feat even more impossible than before by creating a more perfect copy than any other a son.

But the brat grew insolent unwilling to appreciate anything I had done for him refusing me...just like his mother. They both were fools who brought nothing but hardship and anguish into their own lives. Regardless of the road traveled when Moses reached the end of the path he'd find no other destination but to him.

Eros knew this and therefore found it possible to ignore the nagging annoyance of his rebellious son. He'd found an unsuitable match and he was adamant about forcing together an undesirable couple.

Zeus wouldn't be happy if he knew what was occurring so Eros was truthfully doing Moses a favor. After all he would take the blame when Zeus was resurrected and found he'd been slacking on the job.

Eros swirled his fingers through the empty space a large golden orb materializing beneath his. His fingers drew across it as he ignored the nagging sqeaks of the red head in the decorative bowl behind him.

The world was below him and he only had to pull a string to trigger the hidden desires of man. He had been lacking in his duties since he had taken upon the pseudo image of his son. He had been missing this particular face and he was lo to faze back into the imagine of his wayward son. However it was a sacrifice he would have to make regardless.

Afterall the boy needed to be taught a lesson or else he would never learn. 'It is my duty as his father to teach him about the world.' he thought sarcastically as he chuckled to himself.

His fingers peeled across the countries sensing the pinpricks of desire that crawled through every separate soul. Each city sent him thoughts, prayers, and desires some even calling out to him by name. He was however preoccupied with another at the moment so he was disinterested in the usual exploits all much too boring to intrigue even an inkling of a thought.

Eros scoffed as his fingertips mixed along the oceans unable to sense a trace of his son. It was simpler to hone in on the separate desires. In a flash his mind began scanning the images of bodies melding together. Pangs of lust dragging across his vision as gripping hands pressed roughly into flesh. Each separate encounter flashed into his pupils melding with impossible speed names, dates, locations all together all deposited into his acute memory.

The unfortunate fact was his son didn't have sexual desire on his mind. It made it harder to locate him while not impossible after all he was himself. The sparks of color danced in the air as the smoke mixed into the swirling orb below.

His eyes melded deeper into the shimmering cerulean hue mind focused sharply on the appearance of his wandering son. The turquoise sky shifted into cinnamon skin spreading around the orb as it formed into a body. A face focused itself into view and Eros smirked pridefully observing his son through the looking glass.

Moses leaned against the wall as his mind swirled the images flying in and out like wildfire. It was a dizzying array and confusion that only filled his mind with more frustration his toes curled tightly.

It made no sense that all of sudden these things were swimming through he head. He attributed it to the recent frustration he had endured not to mention the newfound discovery of his father.

That man was to blame for everything he had been through. Every agonizing shock as his body was roughly pierced and pushed into the marble floor. All those things overwhelmed him and brought a fierce frustration at his father's new desire for a relationship.

He wondered why he even was considering such a thing. What need could he possibly have for a relationship what could he manage to get out of it. Surely Eros didn't plan begin giving him advice the only thing the man knew about was sex and that wasn't something that had ever attributed any joy into his life.

Moses closed his eyes feeling himself slowly begin to drift off into the recesses of sleep his mind wondering to the ever changing face of his father.


End file.
